


Hoop, herinneringe en 'n hond

by catslikemilkshakes



Series: Yuri!!! op Ys [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afrikaans, F/F, Kid Fic, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Yuuri en Viktoria se getroude lewe met hul kinders en hul lojale troeteldier, Makkachin.





	Hoop, herinneringe en 'n hond

**Author's Note:**

> My Afrikaanse opstel, YOI genderbend sequel in Afrikaans basically.

Ek loop vanoggend met Makkachin. Sy is al 'n ou hond, haar karamel bek nou gespikkel met grys en ek sweer ek kan die kraak van haar bene hoor. Haar oë is nog steeds pikswart en helder terwyl ons in die bytende koue stap. Ons rus kort-kort en ek trek my serp al stywer.

Na 'n uur se stap grom my maag en sy kyk afwagtend na my. Ons stop by 'n kafee en deel 'n vars croissant. Sy lek die laaste krummels van my hand af en grom spelerig, dankbaar. Ek vryf haar kop, ook dankbaar. 

Ons kom by die huis en Viktoria is klaar besig met die kinders se ontbyt. Die jongste, Yuri, gil van blydskap toe hy vir Makkachin sien. "Ma! Ma!" babbel hy. Viktoria draai na my; skud haar kop, hand op haar bors, "As hy tog net vir my "ma" kon sê..." Ek lag en gee haar 'n soen op haar wang. Sy kyk na ons dogter wat Makkachin probeer omvou en peper met soene. Haar glimlag verdwyn soos sy na hulle kyk. Sy weet dat ons getroue hond nie meer baie tyd het nie.

Ek en Viktoria het na my laaste kompetisie (waar ek goud gewen het) besluit om die figuurskaats as ons professionele loopbane te staak. Natuurlik was ons aanhangers ontsteld maar ons was reg om te trou en om die res van ons lewens saam deur te bring. Skaars 'n jaar later het ons Anya verwag. Ek was doodbenoud oor Makkachin en die baba; Viktoria het net gekyk na Makkachin wat beskermend na die boepie gestaar het. 

Anya het haar ma se blou oë en liefde vir diere. Sy kam gedurig Makkachin se krulle en vleg dit met bont strikke. Makkachin geniet dit en kyk na Anya asof sy die maan en al die sterre in die lug gehang het. Met Yuri is sy nes 'n hen met haar kuikens; hulle twee lê gedurig op die grond, opgekrul, en slaap. Hierdie hond is so deel van ons gesin dat ek nie weet of ek dit beter as die kinders sal kan verwerk nie.

Lente bring nuwe lewe ná Makkachin se dood. Sy is onder haar gunsteling boom begrawe, met rose daar geplant. Ons staan saam; Yuri huil snot en trane en Anya draai na 'n oomblik om. "Ek dink mense het 'n leeftyd nodig om te leer liefhê, maar honde weet klaar. Dis hoekom Makkachin net vir 'n ruk hier was." Haar oë water; sy gryp my hand.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope, memories and a dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427807) by [catslikemilkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes)




End file.
